


A Pair of Red Stockings

by orphan_account



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Gen, Poetry, Yuletide Treat, red stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The song of Sinning Jenny</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pair of Red Stockings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [who_la_hoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_la_hoop/gifts).



Oh, there's much be said for a pair of red stockings.   
You can wear them at dinner, or wear them in bed.   
A flash of the ankle (or more) is the better   
for baring that magical glimmer of red.   
And now you may see both my knees or (hush!) further,   
but if you're the type that can pay when he's told  
\- or _she_ – no, dear, I'm not choosy,  
if you know what I want then I won't refuse ye,  
I'll take you to bed and I'll wear my red stockings,   
and _you_ (now, what's the phrase?) _may be so bold_.


End file.
